Darkly Bewitched
by Lineria
Summary: Irina couldn't imagine that she had to deal with the dangerous Tom Riddle in her new school.Things become worse especially when hate,desire and possessiveness threaten to consume them both Tom/OC
1. A new Step With Complications

**_Hello everyone!This is my first story and i realy hope you enjoy it.I would love to hear your comments because i believe they will definately help me improve my writing_**

**_P.S. Unfortunately i don't own any of the characters J. created but Irina is mine  
Happy reading Xxxx_**

* * *

"Wake up my dear wake up. You will miss your train!"A blond haired woman shouted almost across the other side of the house. Her voice however was quite piercing and inevitably reached her daughter who was apparently still in her bed.

"Coming mum just a sec" Jeez why has she always be so tensed! Irina knew her mother heard her and she had to be quick because time has passed definitely. She threw her pyjamas aside and she picked her favorite pair of black jeans and a red a shirt. She put her trousers and she remembered she had to go to the bathroom. Her hair was definitely messy. She always wished she had straight silk hair ,which were always so easy to manage. Unfortunately her black curly hair were a real trouble. "I haven't got time for this now" She almost growled. She decided to let them down and brush them a bit. "Much better" she smiled clearly satisfied with the result. Well Irina acknowledged that her appearance had improved dramatically. She wasn't the blond goddess with green-blue eyes, on the contrary her hair were black and her eyes brown, really common indeed. She was really pale but her skin was so clean she didn't need to wear make up like a lot of girls in her previous school. She was tall for her age and in fit….

"FOR GOD SHAKE IRINA COME DOWN THIS INSTANCE"

"Shit" she bit her lip panicked and she stormed out of the room as quickly as possible

"You don't have to shout like this you know mum"

"Well next time be on TIME. Now eat and quickly" she said with haste

"God be careful at your age, strokes are not common for women but…"Irina muttered under her breath taking her first bite

"What did you say?"her mother asked suspiciously

"Nothing mum"

Irina quietly finished her breakfast and sroked her belly feeling full

"Ready!!" she announce moments later pulling her dish away

"Ok let them. Come on, you truck is ready in the car. Wand?"

"Of course"

"Excellent come on"

"Mum…..em we forgot someone"

"No he is in the car already"

"Elvis is in the car?"  
The cat she bought a week ago as a pet was real trouble..well they were getting along preety well, but he was so naughty sometimes which were making Irina insane.

Irina entered the car after her mother, noticing the black green eye cat on the back seat.

"Look I know you feel a bit anxious about this but it's the best way "her mother said

"Yes I know mum don't worry about me " she nodded hesitantly and looked forward

Soon they reached the station, gathered Irina's stuff and headed to the platform.

"Ok through this wall, you need to run my dear"

"You sure?" she asked with a tone of disbelief

Stella looked her daughter impatiently

"Got the message" On the three …Two..Three

"Ok that wasn't what I was waiting for" Irina muttered watching the huge number of students running around the platform.

Stella was behind her daughter in the next minute with Elvis in her hands

"So promise you will write me"

"Of course"

"And your powers.."

"Mum I know I am not a child anymore I am seventeen for god's shake"

"I know I know I just don't want this to become tougher for you,my dear, if the others learn about this.. the situation will become a bit problematic.

"Yes you are right but do not worry i will handle it"

Stella looked her daughter for several seconds silent

"OOk you have to take him now"

"Yeah" Irina answered taking the cat gently from her mother's arms

"Goodbye mama"

"Goodbye love"

The next moment Irina spotted the train entrance

"This is it" she told watching Elvis in the eyes. "This step will lead us to another place hope it will be fun"

"Meaww"

"Jeez thanks" Irina said giggling

Irina entered the train, hoping to find a place to sit, but most of the corridors were full.

"Uh huh!" she mattered happily when she saw an empty one at the end of the hallway. Irina sat down and closed her eyes in order to relax a bit. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long. The door abruptly opened revealing four boys watching at her with surprise and disgust.

"Get out!"The blond one shouted

"No I came here first" What a fool I was sometimes. She thought at the same moment.

"I don't want trouble on my first day" Irina muttered under her breath to herself without moving from her seat

"Sorry sister" he continued and grabbed her arm painfully ,forcing her to stand up and make Elvis jump from her arms.

Irina quickly put all her physical strength to brake from his touch

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am not your sister, next time you touch me you will go to Hogwarts with a less limp" she growled with menace

"Hehe watch it Abraxas" a dark hair boy from behind said "don't take things too far"

"You shut it Avery" "And you, you better watch your to.."

"What is going on here?"All four boys including Irina turned around to face the boy with the deep and godlike voice

"God help me not only his voice is divine ! "Irina mattered under her breath studying the boy in front of her.

"I won't repeat" the boy continued with an air of power. He had black hair similar to mine and green eyes He was freakishly pale, paler than me and tall.

"She just won't leave" said the boy utterly annoyed and disgusted , Abraxas was his name obviously

Then the worst thing happened, he left his gaze upon her

His expression shown a little interest, however this small reaction disappeared leaving a blank and bored expression in his face

Irina frowned clearly annoyed.

"And you are?" he said with a bored tone

"Obviously you don't really care to know, so no reason to play nice I am outta here" she almost shouted

His face immediately changed, his expression became hard and his eyes flashed with fury. Obviously he didn't like others to speak to him like that. Irina saw him putting his hand inside his robe when an uncomfortable feeling broke her stare.

"Ouch!"Irina growled when she realized that someone had capture both her hands, shaking them violently

Irina instantly reacted and slapped the boy with all her strength ,when she succeeded freeing her left arm

"I said touch me again blondy and you will go to Hogwarts with a less limp" Irina screamed while getting out of the corridor with Elvis behind her.

And then she did something she hated. She ran


	2. Peace,Dragon and Pain

**Once again I don't own anything**

**EnjoyXxx

* * *

  
**

She ran with all her strength. "What did I do…what did I DO?.. Oh god oh god"

Irina stopped after a few moments realizing that no one was following her. Her whole body was trembling and she couldn't stand from the sock. She decided to knock before her feet gave her away. Luckily Elvis had followed her till here, this cat was really clever she had to admit that. There was no way in hell to go back in there and retrieve her .

"Tik Tok" "Um excuse me everywhere else is full can I sit here? I won't be a problem I swear!" Irina said breathlessly to the two girls, who were looking at her with surprise.

"Not at all come on , take a sit. My name is Anya, Anya Smith and this is Gabrielle Thorne"

"Hey nice to meet you, call me Gabby ok?"

"Sure. My name is Irina Randall"

Both girls nodded happily.

"So I haven't see you around. What year are you? In which house?"Anya asked

"Oh I am a transferred student. I just cam.."

"Awesome! It's the first time I hear about this. Is it possible?"

"Obviously" Irina muttered still shocked from the previous incident. She just couldn't believe herself sometimes, she wasn't the type of a girl who liked attention, but her pride just could not allow any kind of humiliation. She couldn't back off when she was right.. SO what?? You had to react that way?

Despite her inner conflicts deep inside Irina knew she made a huge mistake, a mistake that she would pay soon enough.

"What's going on? You don't seem well"

"Oh it's nothing I am fine. It must be from the trip"

What a lame excuse really, she could only hope from them to not push it further, and luckily they did not.

"Well we are both in Ravenclaw, seventh year, it would be great if the hat sort you there"

Yes Irina knew about the four houses. Professor Dippet had already informed her and gave her special instructions about the procedure she had to follow for her selection. She had to go with the first year's and wait until they are all done, then it would be her turn

"Well I hope it too I am in seventh year too"

"Really? Great then! Right Gabby?"

"Yeah"

Time passed really quickly with the tree girls discussing and laughing about various topics.

Irina had manage to calm down about the previous event and let herself enjoy the conversation.

"Oooh here we are" said Anya with a smile.

The tree girls got up and exited the train.

"You are not coming with us?"

"No I will go with the first year's"

"Oh right, well cya then"

"Cya" Said Irina waving to them and watching them disappear

"Well, well , well what have we got here?" A very familiar and full of hatred voice sounded.

Irina froze in place, she just couldn't move. She closed her eyes , took a deap breath and decided to do the inevitable ,to turn around. She was right, fives boys were in front of her looking at her differently. Yes not with disgust as before but with anger it was like they wanted to kill her right here if they could.

Maybe they can Irina though for a moment and discarded the idea immediately. The blonde boy named Abraxas took a step closer to her.

"You will pay for this" he hissed dangerously pointing his left cheek while making another step towards her.

"Malfoy!"The boy with the gorgeous voice, said with a menace. He was standing in the centre and he looked like he had authority. Yeah he definitely had, cause his order was immediately obeyed.

"I let you deal with her later we don't have time for this now, but I promise you, she will pay as you already said" he continued with a smirk.

The bastard he was enjoying this situation.

"I don't have money" I pointed out sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry your blood will be enough"

He made a movement with his hands and the boys followed him .

Irina was sitting there with her cat in her hands for several minutes lifeless. Fortunately Elvis protests "woke her up" and she managed to hear a deep voice

"First year's this way please"

Irina approached the huge man without her will, her body was mostly moving by itself

"Oh you must be the transfer student right?"

Irina nodded

"Well I am Hagrid, you will come with us, but well you already know that I assume. Your cat has to go with your luggage for the moment, but he will be all right don't worry, leave him there"

Irina nodded automatically and made her way to the direction Hagrid pointed her. She left the cat gently down and returned to the place where first years were standing

"Ok then we are all here, follow me everyone"

Irina obeyed and followed Hagrid silently. After several minutes she decided that there was no need to fear. They wanted to scare her that's all, and even if they didn't , she just had to be ready ,she though darkly and touched the tip of her ward slightly.

The darkness was thick, but they reached the entrance pretty quickly.

"Here we are, from now on you will follow Professor Bates she will lead you to the Great Hall"

Several students nodded

"This way please" the woman shouted.

Irina thought what she was teaching here, if she was teaching precisely. Her thoughts although were interrupted by the magnificent view of the inside of the castle. Not that the outside wasn't marvelous, but Irina was aware of it in pictures of the Daily Prophet , she didn't expect although to see such beauty. The hallways were full of huge lights and portraits and the atmosphere was really welcoming.

The professor stopped in front of a huge doorway

"Here we are. I need to inform you about some things you may not know before we proceed.

There are four houses Slytherin ,Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. To which you belong it will be decided by the sorting hat. If you are ambitious and desire power Slytherin will be ideal. If you have a strong spirit and bravery you will be sorted in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw are for the clever one's and Hufflepuff for everyone with a great potential. As you can see each house is characteristic, so will be your appearance in a way. Your robes will be of different color, green, red, blue and yellow respectively .Furthermore your house is your family you have to work as a team. Any problems till here?"

All students moved their head negatively

"Good so we are ready come"

Professor Bates put out her wand and with a simple movement the door opened wide revealing the Great Hall.

All Irina could do is looking around stunned. She searched for Anya and Gabby in the Ravenclaw table but she wasn't able to spot them.

"Grayson James"

A dark hair boy moved in the front and sat in the small chair. Professor Bates placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat announced

Instantly the Gryffindor table erupted with applauds and the young boy took his sit.

"Anderson Julia"

"Ravenclaw"

"I really wish the sorting hat to put me in there" Irina whispered.

Time passed and it was almost Irina's turn, all of the new students were sorted.

"Randall Irina"

"Remember to breath" said Irina under her breath

Irina stepped forward and felt all the pairs of eyes in the hall on her. She sat down, and right before the sorting hat touched her head she saw Anya and Gabby waving at her from Ravenclaw table. Irina smiled and bit her lower lip with anxiety.

"Hmm let's see..interesting very interesting..but where to put you? Hmmm"

"Just hurry everybody staring ,you take too long!!" Irina thought, hoping the hat to hear and obey the order.

The next second a shiver ran through her whole body and caused her a real disturbing feeling. Irina locked her gaze with the person responsible for her uneasiness.

"It's him" she though darkly. "He is in Slytherin, THEY are in Slytherin"

"Slytherin!!!" the sorting hat announced

"NOoooo!" her mind screamed in protest

Irina slowly, without taking her eyes from him, stood up and started making her way to the Slytherin table. His expression were blank but Irina could almost see the promise in his threat.

"Your blood will be enough" he told her.

As Irina approached the table she noticed that some seven year girls made space for her to sit. Irina finally found the chance to look away from him and took her seat silently.

"Everyone welcome to Hogwarts!" said the Headmaster. "I wish you all a wonderful state. Let the feast begin!"

The silence in the hall broke instantly and all the students started talking.

"Hey!"

Irina moved her head to pinpoint the person who apparently was trying to talk with her.

"Hey"

"My name is Lyssa Goldwel nice to meet you!"

"Irina Randall nice to meet you too"

"Umm how?.."

"Transfer student"

"Really? First time I hear about such a thing. Your previous school were?"

"In States"

"You are a pure blood?"

"What?"Irina asked the girl in front of her

"I asked if you are a pure blood. Well how rude of me my name is Emily Lastrange, oh and this is my brother Seminus" The boy nodded indifferently

Irina really hated this question. What was she suppose to tell her? That's it's not that she is not pureblood she is not actually human??No way

"Yes" she answered

"Pretty! Don't you agree Abraxas?Tom?

Irina turned her gaze to the two boys.

Abraxas shot her a glare full of fury and turned his head form the other side. But Irina's attention was focused to the boy next to him.

"His name is Tom" she thought, not that she cared of course.

"What about your parents?" Emily continued, successfully distracting Irina's attention.

"My mother is an auror she works for the ministry and my father has died, it's been a lot of years" at least that was the truth

Nobody really looked touched by Irina's words except Lyssa

"I am sorry" she said

"As I said it's been a lot of years"

Irina kept herself silent for the rest of the time hearing other conversations. She was absolutely persuaded that she didn't belong here, she didn't particularly care about blood status and of course didn't hate muggle borns or mudbloods as her house preferred calling them. So she tried to focus on her meal and ignore the others, but she couldn't manage to succeed that either.

"Tom Riddle is looking at you"

"What?"

"See for yourself" and she did. His gaze was still blank but Irina could almost swear there were something more, he was just so difficult to read.

"You better not involve with him"

"That's not my purpose trust me"

"I am trying to tell you that he is dangerous"

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah, most of the students fear him well apart from the girls"

"They don't?"

"No they do, but almost ninety nine percent fancies him"

"The one percent is??"

"Me" Lyssa explained.

"I see, then make it two now that I am in".

Lyssa smiled widely.

Maybe Irina had something in common with this girl, maybe she wouldn't be so alone here after all. At least that was what she thought

* * *

The next morning Irina got up a bit late, she hurried to the bathroom and immediately put her robes. Then she ran to the common room in search of Lyssa.

"Come on hurry I missed breakfast because of you".

"Sorry it's just that I couldn't sleep well last night and.."

"No excuses now, later, we will miss Potions with this pace".

"Ok" said Irina apologetically while trying to find Elvis but Lyssa took her arm and forced her out of the room.

Fortunately they were in class on time but Irina was disappointed that they were with the Hufflepuffs. She hoped to see Anya and Gabby because yesterday but she didn't have a chance to approach them

"Good Morning everyone"

"Good morning sir" Irina knew the name of the potion's teacher was Slughorn, Lyssa had informed her about all the teacher at Howgarts yesterday.

"We will discussed today about a very special potion called Draught Of Peace. Anyone knows about it's effects?"

"No one?... Oh yes Tom my boy"

"It's a potion that calms anxiety and sooth agitation"

"Excellent my boy ten points for Slytherin"

Irina observed Tom who was lost deeply in his thoughts.

"He is so strange What is he thinking anyway?"

Tom Riddle moved his head towards her like he heard her inner question. Irina quickly blushed and turned to the other side in order to hide the color of her cheeks.

"Now let's get started you will find the ingredients you will need in there, you will not work in pairs this time, you will work alone. You have forty five minutes I suggest you be quick.

All students immediately went to work. The potion indeed wasn't difficult, you just had to follow the instructions.

"Time is up" professor Slughorn announced "Let's see"

"Brilliant Tom my boy I couldn't expect less of you" said the Professor with a voice full of pride.

"Of course sir" His voice totally firm with a tone of certainty, but so cold like he was answering automatically without feeling at all.

Professor Slughorn approached Irina after commenting the potions of several students

"Well, Miss Randall right?"

"Yes sir"

"Let's see hmm very good but the color is quiet different"

"Well with all respect sir I added some peppermint that's why"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I am aware that peppermint can be mostly used for euphoria potion but I thought that if I added some the potion would become easier to drink, I put less asphroedel in order to maintain the effectiveness though ."

"Excellent, you have done this potion in your previous school perhaps? No, no it's my first try sir ."

"Marvelous!"

"Ten more points for Slytherin. Now you may go, for the next lesson I want a essay with the use and side effects of Draught Of Peace."

Irina clearly pleased with herself made her way to the exit when somebody fell on her and made her lose her balance, as a result her books were scattered everywhere and she fell on the floor.

"Ouch" The idiot made it on purpose

"Are you ok?" Lyssa asked

"Listen to me leave him don't mess with Malfoy he is friend of Riddle don't piss them of"

"Maybe I already have" Irina said under her breath

"What??"

Irina explained everything to Lyssa who were looking at her with her mouth open

"ARE YOU MENTAL?.You are in huge trouble you know that? Forget Malfoy but you spoke like that to Riddle? You have no clue what he is able to do to you. When I said he is dangerous I was serious Irina"

"I know I know it's just that I cannot stand his attitude like, I don't know, he is the center of attention or something"

"You got it wrong because believe it or not he is the center of attention, everyone here adore him, he is clever, handsome, everyone here shows him respect even if they don't like him truly"

"Well I just cannot be one of those persons!

"Anyway just, just promise you won't involve with him again ok?"

"OK"

"So what do you have now?"

"I have Defense Against The Dark Arts then Arithmancy, and hour free and lastly Transfiguration."

"Oh I have my break now and then Ancient Runes and Herbology. You're sure you can find the way?"

"Yeah don't worry about me go and eat something you must be hungry"

"Ok see you later then"

"See you!"

Irina was on time in her second class which was awesome. She asked of course five times for directions but anyway. They had class with the Gryffindors this time. She took her sit silently and put out her books. After several seconds all students have arrived .Riddle and his company were sitting together at the back of the classroom like they wanted to observe everything.

"Welcome all, today we will practice a really useful spell that. Anyone heard of the Patronus spell?"

Several students nodded

"Can anyone describe me it's use?"

"Yes Mister Weasley"

"Well the Patronus charm protects you against the Dementores. In order to produce a Patronus you have to think a happy and powerful memory the time you cast the spell"

"Excellent ten points for Griffyndor. Well this spell is quiet difficult, anyone ever tried it ?It doesn't matter if he didn't manage to succeed."

Irina look around and observed that no one, not even Riddle had raised his arm. She knew the spell, but she didn't want to draw any more attention.

"No one? Petty"

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Randall? Do you happen to have done this spell?"

"Yes sir" Irina muttered

"Well, you manage to produce one?"

"Yes sir a full body"

"Really? That's a marvelous feat, would you like to make a demonstration?"

"Up there?"

"Yes my dear come on"

Irina swallowed hard and raised from her seat. She approached the teacher slowly.

"Turn around so that the classroom can watch"

Irina closed her eyes with anxiety as she was able to hear a lot of whispers about her from the other students

"Sir before I start could you please move a little bit?"Irina asked politely and draw her wand from her pocket

"Of course" He answered a bit worried

"Be careful everyone she may summon a giant" Lastrange shouted and immediately all students started laughing.

Irina flashed with anger. Did she want to embarrass her in front of everyone?

She tried to discard every negative feeling, she closed her eyes and pointed her wand at Lastrange direction. "Let us see you now" she thought darkly

"Expecto Patronum"

A huge silver dragon appeared and growled with menace in front of Lastrange face. Almost every person in the room froze in place.

Irina commanded the dragon to turn around and face her. The dragon bowed and Irina bowed back, then with a flick of her wand she made him disappear.

"That was fantastic Merlin's beard that's the first time I see a dragon as a Patronus. Excellent, excellent!"

Irina smiled widely

"Hm we don't have enough time to practice now, so of the rest of you I want for the next lesson to be able to produce at least the simple form of the Patronus, not necessarily a full body one. Have a nice day and remember practice hard"

Irina made her way to her seat,took her books and headed to the exit. She searched to ask someone about her next class direction but the corridor has empty.

"Hello"

Irina turned around startled

"Last time we weren't able to introduce each other as far as I can remember, my name is Tom Riddle" He was looking at her this cold and monotonous expression but his eyes were darker this time and his faint smile pure evil.

"Irina Randall"

"Well your next class is?"

"Aritmancy"

"Excellent I will accompany you" And with the certainty he possesed, he immediately made the first step.

Irina didn't know what to say. Only yesterday he threatened to kill her and today he wanted to accompany her? He looked such a powerful person at this distance and well he was handsome but from this close his features were angelic.

"Just a mask" Irina thought

"No thanks" she turned her back to him and walked to the opposite direction, but before she could take her next breath he grabbed her wrist and turn her towards him violently.

"You are hurting me stop it"

"That wasn't a question" he whisper darkly in her ear

Irina shivered and tried to broke from his grip like she did with Malfoy. Apparently that didn't work, his physical strength was no match to hers

"Let me go now please"

"That's right beg like everyone else does, remember you are no different , you may be stronger but no different and soon you will follow me too"

"I will never follow you, never you hear? You and your pathetic slaves, cause that what they are"

Tom instantly released her ,he looked her crazed and completely out of control. The next thing Irina saw was a silver light.

"Crucio"

Instantly all she could feel was pain, so much pain she wanted to die, she prayed to die. Her whole body was moving uncontrollably and her screams were so desperate . Suddenly her torment stopped.

Tom laid beside her and gently moved her hair away from her face. He pressed his wand against her neck and muttered dangerously

"We shall see about that, do not forget I can kill as easy as I take my next breath"

Then he was gone

Irina stayed laid down for several minutes and then with difficulty she stood up trying to ignore the trebling in her whole body.

She was so scared, she couldn't defend herself from him, he was so quick and..

Irina cursed under her breath, she had another thing to worry about too . In two days it was full moon and she had to hide otherwise her secret would be in grave danger.

* * *

Tom was relaxing in the Head Dorms his thoughts in the dark hair girl who obviously had taken his interest. He was furious with himself ,really furious in how he lost his control with her , in how his rage took him over. A few people had defied him and they were already dead. He didn't regret though, regret was an emotion that he wasn't allowed to feel. From the first time he saw her in the train slapping Malfoy and talking back to him he knew he had to deal with her sooner or later and maybe get rid of her in the end , but he didn't imagine she would be such a strong witch. Certainly there was something different about her but he didn't know what yet. It would be pity to kill her, yes especially when she could help him rule the world and become eventually The Lord Voldemort that everybody would fear. For the moment it would be enough for him to crash her pride, and make her beg for mercy he needed some kind of entertainment anyway . Yes it would be pity for such a jewel to go to waste…..


	3. Totally Captivated

_**I dont' own anything**_

* * *

Watching her every step every damn second, that's how Irina spend her next two days in Hogwarts .She was walking from class to class watching around the hallways, scared that maybe Tom approach her again. She was aware that this was a cowardly reaction, and that she had to face him in the end, but Irina knew her limits. She was a good witch, but after what she heard about him the last two days her willing for resistance had faded away. And of course she couldn't pretend that everything she heard was mere gossip, she was the leaving proof (almost). Tom used the cruciatus curse on her. She had to hide from him until tonight at least, then she had to figure something out definitely.

The good thing was that Tom actually hadn't made any further attempts to approach her in any way. Of course she didn't give him a chance, she was always surrounded by Lyssa, or Anya and Gabby. In her free hour she was going either in the library or the common room to study. She was lucky in a way that he was a head boy and lived separately from her.

"Damn it I have only four hours what am I going to do?" Irina cursed under her breath and made her way to the common room.

"Why so tensed Randall?"

Irina frowned "What do you want Malfoy? Find somebody else to bother I am sure Lastrange will be delighted."

"Watch your tone" He said clearly outraged.

"Yeah sure but anyway what do you want ?Riddle asked you to follow me again or something?"

His faced hardened even more and his cheeks became red from anger.

"Apparently for some crazy reason Riddle finds you interesting, but this won't get in my way I will teach you a lesson sooner or later."

"Just let me know in order to be prepared and I am sorry to disappoint you but I have more important things to worry about right now "Irina turned her back and walked away but Malfoy easily catched her from the wrist and pull her towards him.

"No one turns his back to me" He hissed and pressed his wand against her chest.

"Malfoy"

Irina tuned her head and saw, Tom. He was standing a few steps away from them holding his wand with his pale hand. He seemed pretty calm but Irina was sure he was displeased about something. Malfoy immediately let her and headed to Tom's direction. Irina swallowed hard and turned around to leave.

"You know it's futile to hide from me"

Irina stopped and faced him. His expression was dark but there was a hint of triumph. She opened her mouth to speak to say something back but decided it was not wise to provoke him further, so she closed her lips tightly and left.

Irina was sitting in the common room feeling the warm of the fireplace radiating through her, however her body was stiff she tried to stretch it but nothing it felt like it would break into pieces. She was feeling cold, petrified it was almost time and there was no place to go. Fortunately the common room was empty and no one could actually see her panicked expression. Suddenly an idea passed through her mind and made her jump. She quickly picked her wand and got out of the common room.

" Lumos" she whispered and instantly the tip of her wand lighted making the hallways visible.

The prefect's bathroom..yes it was her only hope. Her steps were quick but firm, she had been though this before, this wasn't the first time. The sound of heavy steps made her stop abruptly. Irina saw a jet of red light and instantly her wand flied several feet away from her leaving her completely defenceless. She hold her breath and tried to search for her attacker in the darkness.

"Wandering this hour?"

Irina immediately recognised the voice. She prayed so hard to be wrong, really hard but she was he was, standing only a few steps away ,looking at her with this piercing gaze while his wand was targeting her heart. Irina almost swore he could see beyond her skin, deep inside her flesh.

"Riddle...I was going to the bathroom" she marbled quickly looking at him directly in the eyes.

"As far as I am aware there is a bathroom in your common room" He pointed out coldly

"I....I j..just Arggg.." She quickly covered her eyes, the pain came out of nowhere, it had begun. She had to leave quickly or he would see...

Irina turned to the other direction and tried to run, but she didn't even manage to reach the end of the hallway. Ropes came out of nowhere surrounding her hole body clenching it painfully. She left out a scream of pain.

"There is no escape from such as me" He said angrily and pressed his wand against her lips

She stubbornly kept them together but she couldn't control her anger, her pain, her torment was too much she bit her inner lip till she tasted blood..she didn't care. She shut her eyes tightly hoping he didn't see but it was too late they suddenly opened widely.

"What are you?" He hissed darkly looking directly in her eyes.

She didn't answer, no, no one was allowed to learn especially him.

"I won't say it again..don't push me" He moved his wand. She screamed once more.

Pain, so much pain "Please stop"

"That's right beg"

She kept herself silent, all she could do was watching him studying her. He looked like a child who found something extraordinary something unique and wanted to keep it for himself. Tom searched her eyes deeply, it was like he was reading her.

"My wand where is my fucking wand?" She though panicked. When she remembered she had left it behind her blood left her face.

"Looking for this?"He asked waving her wand with his other hand. He left it beside her and touched her left cheek. Irina groaned loudly, a wave of electricity passed through her whole body. Tom pulled away . Irina was watching him bewildered, he seemed angry, no not only that, outraged, he must have felt it too. Suddenly the ropes loosened and then Tom quickly stood up and disappeared from her site leaving her on the floor panting.

Her eyelids were heavy, so heavy, her senses were fading away and her body was icy cold. "There is no escape" That was her last thought, then darkness came.. so thick.. She tried to scream again, to call for help but her voice couldn't come out .Alone..yes she was alone.. finally she did the inevitable, she gave in and so darkness consumed her.

The smell of jasmine was strong and the mattress really soft beneath her. Irina opened her eyes slightly and groaned, the piercing light was really disturbing.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing my dear"

Irina was finally able to see clearly and pinpoint the woman who was talking to her

"What happened?"

"You tell me young lady, Professor Dumbledore found you fainted in the hallway and brought you here ,he told me to call him when you wake up, I will be back in a second"

Irina yawned and closed her eyes , but instantly opened them again wide. Every yesterday's event came to life. She took a nearby mirror to study her reflection. Her eyes were back to normal brown as usual and her skin too. She left the mirror with shaking hands when she saw Professor Dumbledore entering the room.

"Good morning my dear I see you are well"

"Yes Professor thank you very much"

Professor Dumbledore sat next to Irina's bed, his eyes were gentle and his warm smile visible but it was interrogation time Irina was absolutely sure.

"I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind of course"

Irina closed her eyes and nodded hesitantly

"What were you doing lying in the hallway all night?"

"I sleepwalking sir" The lie came quickly, she had used it before anyway and she hope it would be effective as always

Dumbledore looked her suspiciously and really displeased

"You don't need to lie to me my dear, I am aware of your.. let's say condition"

"Really?" She shouted excitedly but then again common sense hit her "I don't know what you mean Professor sorry" she continued

Dumbledore started laugh loudly. "You know you are a terrible liar"

Irina crossed her arms and stubbornly looked to the other side

"Well I just wanted you to know that you can always came to me if you need any help. As I said I know."

She looked him with disbelief and finally nodded. He smiled and exited the room silently. If he knew as he said it would be helpful, but then again full moon was a month from now she had time to think and be more careful this time.

"So time to go I think you have class"

She instantly kicked the sheets and got up. " Defence against the dark arts yes I..shit my books"

"Tik Tok" Miss Randall come in

"I am terribly sorry professor I had an accident and.."

"It's ok my dear I know already, do not worry come we just started anyway. There sit with Tom"

Irina swallowed hard and silently took her sit in the corner of the desk. He put out her books and tried to control her trembling ,avoiding his eyes.

"Sir I have a question"

"Yes Tom"

Irina froze in the hearing of his voice, she tried to control her breath really hard and focus to something else but it was completely impossible

"Sir I was studying something about Dark creatures and..."

"And?"

"And I Came across with one but I am not sure"

"Go ahead my boy, go ahead"

"About the feys sir"

Irina's head started spinning and her heart was about to explode. HE KNEW, but again how the hell he knew,only a few hours have passed since he saw her.

"Ooh and what would you exactly need to know Tom?"

"Anything" He said eagerly but so innocently .

"FOR GOD SHAKE why can't other people see his real personality I mean this is a total fake expression" she screamed in her head

"Well, unfortunately the ministry has forbidden to teach you about these...well let's say creatures, but I can inform you about them."

Irina noticed that every single person in the classroom was now paying attention. "I need to leave this damn place now" she thought, but where could she go..she would attract a lot of unwanted attention that moment, not she already hadn't.

"So, feys are the most powerful magical beings living, some say even more powerful than wizards but well, it was a long time ago. You see feys are not exactly creatures as you said Tom. Some believe they are ,some believe they are mostly human. Their are appearance is no different from us, but in the full moon they change"

"Change? In what way professor?" Tom asked immediately without making the effort to hide his interest this time.

Irina closed her eyes "Don't say it please do not"

"According to people who have seen them and study them, feys change, their eyes turn silver, their skin glows, their ears change shape and of course they grow wings, but this happen once a month and I assure you it's the most beautiful sight you' ve ever seen in your entire life."

Irina could not breath, or move an inch and even worse could not bear to look at him. Yes he would definitely have this smirk of victory, she could almost feel an air of power surrounding her whole body, but she could not just give up and run away, no she was not weak she wouldn't give him the satisfaction

"So sir I was wondering how can you meet one?" It was her voice this time. She turned and faced him for the first time till she entered the class, with a huge smirk of her face. He looked surprised but his expression darkened immediately and became really intense. Irina lost her courage for a moment and turned her face to where professor was standing .

"You can't. No one can't because no one knows where they live. All incidents were coincidental. Feys choose to who they want to appear never the opposite"

Of course Irina already knew the answer

"How will we know if we meet one? Malfoy asked suddenly

"Trust me you will, their beauty is unimaginable. Even people who don't know about them and have met them they realise they are different from us , because always keep this in mind, they look exactly like us only the full moon can betray them. Oh and one more thing, the most crucial I suppose.. immortality"

"But sir how is this possible?" Tom snapped angrily this time. "Ok this boy has mental problems there is no explanation" Irina thought with a half smile

"My boy feys are immortal, they can be killed of course like every living creature in this world but they do not age, never, their beauty remain untouched. But every gift has consequences, feys have suffered a lot, centuries ago. People believed their blood contained the secret of immortality. A slaughter that's what happen, a lot of feys had died, because of this terrible belief which was of course a lie. Either you are born with it or not. Trust me on that.

Tom laughed silently, but Irina noticed and glared him. He abruptly stopped and smiled widely, full teeth. This was the first true smile he saw from him, a predator's smile and she knew well that she was the prey. A chill ran through her spine making her jump from her seat.

"Irina are you all right?" Lyssa whispered anxiously. Irina turned to her direction and nodded but Lyssa didn't seem too convinced.

"The class is over you may leave"

Irina took her books quickly and got out running. The girls bathroom was her only shelter, she washed her face and tried to calm down. "He can't know, he only saw my eyes, it was too dark to see my skin."

"Worrying about something?" Her breath cut and she turned around

He was standing at the doorway, looking really pleased, waving his wand with his pale hand.

"No" She answered bravely.

He smirked."So.. weak.. so vulnerable.." He said utterly disgusted

"Then leave my alone" Irina screamed, finally breaking apart, her face full of tears.

"Oh that's won't going to happen" he pointed out coldly and disappear

Irina finally gave up and fell on the floor. He was right she was weak, she always were, but she once made a promise to someone really special, and she had to grow stronger in order to fulfil this promise . She quickly got up, wiped her tears and made her way to the common room ,she had always her pride.

Irina was in the library, studying the effects of several potions. Almost a month had passed since her previous change and since Tom Riddle actually spoke to her or made any further attempt to approach her. He was watching her though, Irina knew it, during classes, even during breakfast she caught him staring her a lot of times. The worst? She could feel his presence every damn second and she didn't know why. After their little meeting during her previous change, after what she felt when he touched her she became obsessed with him. She had dreams of him, they did things..things she wasn't suppose to desire, but she did and that was driving her crazy . He was the reason of her torment, the reason she couldn't sleep or find peace. Irina couldn't stand her reaction towards him. " I DON'T LIKE HIM, I HATE HIM" she screamed to herself. "Yes, he bewitched me, of course that's it. He cast a fucking spell on me. I have to break it yes I have, maybe I will visit the restricted section this night before the change of course and find something. He has a crush with Dark Arts so he must have done something really bad to me, to..to mess with my head THE BASTARD"

Every person in the library turned and faced her

"Oops" she whispered. Angry with herself, she picked her books and made her way to the common room.

"Hey"

"Hey Lyssa, what is it?"

"Nothing, you seem a little tensed that's all"

"Ha! I don't know what are you talking about, I assure you I am perfectly fine"

"Oh ok whatever you say..so.. where are you going?"

"To the common room"

"Really? I will come with you then"

"Now that I remembered I have something to do first I will see later"

"Ok" she answered worried and left.

"That was close" she thought "I need to relax a bit without having someone asking me questions all the time, I need to be prepared for tonight. But where to go...?"

"Where are you taking me"

"Where else? You forgot there is a match this Saturday Gryffindor vs Hafflepuff come don't you want to see them practicing? Some of them are hot especially the Gryffindor's captain"

"Em I am sorry I just heard your conversation would you mind if I come with you?"Irina asked the two Ravenclaw girls

They nodded hesitantly. Irina was really lucky they agreed, most of the students were rude towards her because she was in Slytherin. Not that they were wrong..

A lot of other students were there to watch the Gryffindors practice. Irina saw Malfoy sitting with Avery and Lastrange in the corner. This was trouble definitely, he wasn't there for moral support. She quickly took her sit away from them and opened her potions book. Irina watched them taking their positions and she observed ,accidentally of course their captain. He was a tall boy with dark brown hair. "He is definitely cute" Irina thought with a half smile. Then they began. Irina loved Quidditch, she was pretty good actually and she thought to ask if she could get in her house team. Of course this could not happen because every peson in her house hated her, and why?? First of all she was hanging out with mudbloods and traitors (meaning Gabby and Anya) and second because she was the first girl to attract Riddle's attention. "What a huge honour" Every single girl in her house had gone ballistic, they were glaring her all the time and gossiping about her. Irina thought they didn't worth her attention but this was becoming really annoying lately.

Their practice went pretty well. But it was time for Irina to leave it was reallylate. She stood up and decided to go to the common room.

"Hey you"

Irina turned around to find the person talking to her. A tall brown hair boy was standing almost next to her wearing the red Gryffindor cloths.

"You are Irina right? The transfer student"

"Yes"

"My name is Lucan... soo you liked . .."

"Oh yes you did great, I believe you will do brilliant on Saturday"

"We hope so it's the first match of the year it's really important"

"Yeah of course, do not worry you were great, although your seeker is new right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, he needs more practice, but he is good"

"You know about Quidditch? I mean in your previous school?"

"I was the seeker"

"Really?"

"Yeah.. for girl I am really good" she said proudly

"If you are so good then..how about a little match between us?"

"Oooh.."

"Don't tell me you are afraid, but well not that you shouldn't"

"Deal" she said immediately

"Ok how about next Sunday?"

"Sure"

"We will meet here, I will tell you about the time this week in class"

"In class?"

"Yeah, we are in the same year, we share a lot of classes together"

"Ohh"

"You really haven't noticed" he seemed really disappointed

"I am.... sorry no" Irina said guiltily

"Well I will live do not worry about me" he teased "Cya then"

"Cya"

"Ok that was just awesome" she thought smiling like a ten year old, but an annoying voice soon disturbed her.

"Hanging out with the Griffindors Randall? And I though you couldn't fell so low"

"Back off Malfoy"

"Or what? Your new friend will come and teach me a lesson?"

"No If you don't shut it I will hex you, trust me you won't like it"

His face went red from anger and he pointed his wand to her, but instantly lowered it as If he remembered something. Irina ignored him and decided she should finally go to the common room. She had a long night ahead.

--------

Everyone had gone to beds so Irina decided to go to the restricted section first and maybe stay there for the rest of the night. She took her wand and sneaked out .When she successfully reached the library unspotted she started searching for an explanation.. any kind.

"An obsession spell perhaps... "

A sudden noise made her jump. The next thing she saw... a jet of light..then nothing.

Irina opened her eyes, her whole body was in pain and then she understood she couldn't move. Her heart tripped inside her chest, and fear sank sharp claws inside her stomach Someone had tided her up in a bed. She struggled against her bonds , trying to kick her legs, trying to loosen her hands. She only managed to tighten the restraints, and with each movement , the buttery soft silk sliced deep into her skin.

"Oh god I can't escape"

With the knowledge came panic, consuming panic. A sob bubbled to life in her throat, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to block the electrifying terror.

"Please someone please help me"

Out of nowhere a dark figure appeared

Irina's eyes widened

"Riddle"..He smirked

"Where am I?"

"In head dorms" he answered simply

"Untie me now" she growled

He didn't replay, ignoring her he continued looking her with a gaze of total triumph.

"Why did you bring me here Tom?" She asked trying to appear calm, but her desperation in her voice was obvious

"I want to see.. and clearly this time" He said darkly.

Irina could almost swear that his eyes turn red for a second, just a second but she couldn't be sure.

He sat in the bed beside her, his arms travelled from her sore legs to her wrists without touching her. His eyes locked with hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Irina mumbled quickly

Tom's smirk grew bigger. " You will know soon"

"No no no this is not happening it's a dream, a nightmare

A sudden piercing pain broke her thoughts and made her scream. Her whole body started writhing uncontrollably. "Please" she begged. Tom continued watching her, his glowing eyes searching her whole body. He tried to be calm , but his impatience took him over. Irina screams grew louder and more desperate and suddenly everything stopped. Her breathing was deep but steady, she was all sweaty and her whole body was trembling.

Tom couldn't help but look stunned the girl in front of him, her skin became more truculent and her eyes went silver as the last time.

"What?" she shrieked

Tom moved his wand and her bounds disappeared. She immediately stood up but Tom wrapped his fingers around her throat and pushed her in the wall.

"Explain"

"What is it Tom, what do you want to learn I believe it's quite obvious"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" he shrieked crazily " I read every damn book , I learnt everything about your kind but this.. this isn't what.."

"You expected?" she continued smirking "What Tom? You expected me to grow wings? And have glowing skin perhaps"

His grip instantly tightened and Irina left a cry of pain

"Do you dare provoke me, ME?? ABOVE ALL OTHERS??"

Irina knew he was making his insane, but she didn't' care, maybe deep inside she like watching him like this. Suddenly he released her, her legs couldn't support her any more so she fell on the floor panting . He sat on the bed, his cold and expressionless tone came back.

"Tell me everything" She ordered and pointed his wand to her

Irina didn't have a lot of options, she didn't intent to die no she had things to do, she knew very well that he would learn about her sooner or later, by torturing her perhaps.

"I am not a fey, not a full one at least, my mother is witch I took all these from my father."

"I already know this"

"You know? How.."

"It doesn't matter" He interrupted her "Why is this painful for you?" he continued

"I haven't accepted these powers and I will never do, every time I change I fight back, I know is futile but.." tears was streaming down her face " I will certainly get rid of them in the end"

Tom's expression became darker, he stood up and approached her, Irina took a step back and hit the wall. She lifted her chin to face him, to show him her strength but when she saw his eyes she lost it. He seemed fascinated about something.

"What about immortality?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I have also to bear this curse within me" she finally said

Tom suddenly lifted his hand. Irina closed her eyes tightly, the next moment she crashed on the floor.

"YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT?" he shrieked crazed

Irina lifted her head and looked him "Why Tom? What did I say? For me it is a curse that I will never age, that I will bury the persons that I love the most"

He kneeled down his face inches from hers. "Love.. is pathetic only a fool would believe in love. You have a gift that everyone desire, people would kill for it and you dare to throw it away like this?"

"Yes I dare, I don't want to exist for an eternity , that's why I will never accept this I only pray for the right time to come, when I will ask them to make me normal I know they can"

Tom lift her up using his wand "Get out" he hissed crazily

Irina stood there watching him loosing more and more control. He put his hands at his head and covered his ears like he wanted to protect them. He faced her, his eyes red "GET OUT"

Irina was hit by a powerful purple wave in the chest and instantly she was on the hallway outside her common room. Her chest was burning she couldn't breath. She couldn't go inside like this. Her wand where was her wand? He looked down it was beside her feet. An unbearable desire came alive, she wanted to go back... to.. to him.... She slapped herself

"Pull yourself together" she shouted to herself and finally made her way to the girl's bathroom.


	4. Light In The Dark

_**Hello everyone! I know it's been soo long and I am really sorry about that. My first year in the university... took my a lot of time to settle in but from now on I promise I will write much more quickly! Anyway enjoy the chapter. Once again I don't know anything Xxx**_

Cold and hard. Two words that described perfectly what Irina was feeling. She opened her eyes slowly and then close them again when she felt the blinding light. She moved her hands trying to explore exactly where she was and after a few seconds she opened her eyes again. The girl's bathroom..the only place she could actually hide the nights of the change. She tried to stand up but she slipped and fall down again. A curse came out of her as she saw she was in a bathtub. "I must have fallen asleep here", she thought. Actually she couldn't remember what she done after coming here, the only thing alive in her memories was Tom. She touched her chest, it still hurt a bit actually, but she couldn't do anything about this now. She tried to stand up again carefully this time, she searched for her wand and found it in her pocket. "The time…the time" Irina saw her clock, it was eight. "Oh shit I have to hurry" After a few seconds she was in front of her common room

"Password"

"Pureblood" Irina muttered utterly annoyed. She quickly stepped in the common room and without looking around her she headed to the stairs.

"Irina!! Where the heck have you been?"

Irina turned around and saw Lyssa. She seemed very anxious and angry. Irina opened her mouth to answer.

"Uh Uh before you tell me another lie I want you to know that I am aware that you didn't sleep in the common room so please find a good excuse"

Irina closed her eyes felling totally defeated. She didn't want to lie but what else she could do?

"Look I am sorry but I cannot say, please If you don't want to lie to you don't ask"

Lyssa took a deep breath, and then disappointed she sighed. "Ok I won't push you ,but If you need anything you know you can trust me"

" I know"

"So come on we have still time for breakfast, we have Transfiguration then so hurry"

"Give me a second to bring my books" Lyssa nodded impatiently

"Ok ready lets go"

They entered the Great Hall and took their seats silently. But before that Irina noticed that Tom was there, he seemed very angry. Irina couldn't understand why but then again she didn't need to know. The only thing she wanted was to leave her alone.

"So.. coffee?"

"What?" Irina asked bewildered

"Wake up!! I said coffee? You know.. drink??"

"Oh no no thank you I will have some pumpkin juice" Irina said damply

Suddenly Irina felt every pair of eyes in the table on her. She faced everyone with a "what-the-heck" expression but she felt a sudden pain in her right leg. She turned to the responsible person. "What?"

Lyssa moved her head slowly, she looked stunned as everybody else in the table. Irina actually noticed that they have stopped eating. She turned around and actually jumped from her seat.

"Hey" The handsome boy who was actually talking to her, said with a faint smile

"Hey Lucan" Irina said slowly, too slowly to be honest

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's ok don't worry"

" I just came to ask you if you will come tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Irina asked bewildered

"Yeah in the match"

"Oh the match..yeah sure I will come"

"Great.. I just came to ask you because today we don't share any class"

"Oh right.. emm do not worry I will be there"

"And about next Sunday as I told you yesterday I will let you know this week"

"Sure" All Irina could do was answering almost without thinking his questions. That was a surprise definitely

"So cya later I suppose.."

"Cya" Irina watched him leaving and finally landed on her seat

"Oh my god that was so-"

A stronger noise interrupted Lyssa abruptly.

"A Gryffindor dares to come in this table? I think that he needs a good lesson"

"What do you care Malfoy?" Irina shouted angrily "He just came to ask me something I can hardly see this as a crime"

"Well I see that you might need a lesson too, but just a second just a second we have already said that, haven't we?"

"SILENCE" the voice made the whole table silent. Even Malfoy closed his mouth and lowered his head. Irina turned her attention to Tom.

His hands across the table were fists and his green eyes almost on fire. Irina swallowed hard as a wave of fear run though her body. She didn't speak, a small voice in her head told her it would be a terrible mistake. Tom abruptly stood up and turned his gaze to her, she was looking at death Irina knew it. He then quickly turned around and left followed my Malfoy. Irina was breathing heavily, she tried to drink her pumpkin juice, but she couldn't even support her cup.

"That was awesome" Lyssa finished her sentence slowly this time

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hah hello are you kidding meee perhaps? Have you any idea what exactly happened? The Gryffindor boy must be really interest in you"

"Pfff we just met yesterday"

"So? He came here by himself. Do you know how much courage did he shown?

"Well you are right on this one but-"

"No buts you will hell go to the match tomorrow and I don't know what that "Sunday" thing was but you better tell me now."

Irina explained briefly to Lyssa about the yesterday's event

"You are joking right?? This is the gossip of the week. I mean one of the hottest boys in school with the transfer student from Slytherin Ohh forbidden love"

"No no no noooo" Irina said panicked "whatever you are thinking please don't do.. it.. actually you saw Riddle you don't want to-"

"Tsk you are right…" she said disappointed

"See? Just forget it now we should go to class"

"Ok.."

"Oh don't be like this I am sure you will find something interesting to gossip about, you are expert on this sector so.."

"Yeah you are right" Lyssa said finally smiling "But" she continued "you will tell me everything from now on promise?"

"Promise"

"Excellent now lets go"

Irina and Lyssa entered the Transfiguration class and took their seats quickly.

For the first time this year Irina didn't pay attention in what professor Dumbledore was saying, part of her was really excited about Lucan and another really scared but overwhelmed about Tom. A loud voice woke up Irina suddenly. She turned her head and saw Lyssa 's face.

"Are you coming?"

"What, we are done?"

Irina confused saw that the room was almost empty

"Are you kidding me? We finished five minutes ago I thought you were thinking about the essay Dumbledore gave us."

"Ohh right..emm you go ahead I will meet you later"

"Sure"

Irina took her books and decided to go to the library.

"My dear can you please come here for a minute I would like to talk to you"

Irina saw professor Dumbledore standing at the corner of the room, his expression as calm as always and his smile faint but quite visible. Irina nodded and approached him.

"Sit my dear"

Irina obeyed and took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. For some reason she couldn't face him and she didn't knew why.

"Well the reason I want to talk to you is about yesterday night."

Irina bit her lower lip. "What do you mean professor?"

Dumbledore didn't laugh this time on the contrary his expression became more serious. "I will be straight with you my dear, as I said to you I already know of your nature, so obviously yesterday was the night of your change"

Irina stayed silent for a moment and then decided to lower her defences. "How do you know?"

"Well I have made my research"

"Please don't make me leave Hogwarts please, my mum had already discussed this with Professor Dippet I was lucky he agreed to give me a place to this school, but If you express your disagreement .."

"Don't worry Mrs Randall my goal isn't to kick you out of the school trust me, I just want to help you"

"But why?"

"Because, I know that you are different and I am aware that this isn't easy for you."

Irina took another deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"I know you are not ready to tell me some things yet, but I want you to know that you can trust me."

Irina nodded ad stood up. Everyone was saying the same thing "You can trust me"." It's not so easy" ,Irina wanted desperately to scream. " It's not something i can magically hand over".

"Oh and before you leave, I will await for you in the next full moon, come and see me."

Irina nodded again and finally made her way to the library. Why this wasn't easy for her..why it was so painful..No one knew. Not even her mother, Irina didn't want her to find out, her mother couldn't bear the truth, that her daughter was constantly fighting what she was. That's why Irina was hiding the nights of the change.. alone.. she was always alone, it was her choice but guilt was an emotion she was constantly feeling. Guilt that she was lying to her mother, saying to her that she was embarrassed and she just wanted to be alone during the change. Embarrassed..Irina smiled sadly it would be good if she was only embarrassed. "Well that's the reason I came to Hogwarts" she whispered. If there was a place she could learn how to contact with the feys Hogwarts was the only one. She searched for three years in her previous school, but nothing she couldn't find nothing. She couldn't give up, not now, not never.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cold so cold.."Where am I?"Irina tried to speak but her voice disappeared in the thick darkness. Her heart started to beat rapidly and fear consumed her. She started running , but nothing there was nothing she was once again alone. Suddenly Irina saw a figure she tried recognize who was it..but she couldn't she was too far way. She took a few more steady steps. The figure suddenly disappeared. Irina try to search in the dark but it was futile. Suddenly she felt a presence..she froze somebody was behind her. A cold hand brushed gently the base of her neck and made her shiver uncontrollably. She then turned around.

"Tom? What are you doing here?"

He wasn't looking at her with his usual "full of hatred expression" but with amusement. "The question is what are you doing here? This is my world..are you a fool to come here or you are so eager to die?"

Irina panicked took a few steps back and started running in the dark.

"It's futile to run I will always hunting you" he shouted half laughing madly.

Irina suddenly felt a strong grip in her foot, which made her lose balance and fall in the ground.

"Arrg…"

"Hmm…you really want to die then" he said while standing exactly above her

At that instance Irina's fear faded away only anger, pure anger was flowing through her veins. "What are you waiting for then huh??" She said leaning towards him. " I say you are only full of words Tom Riddle if you want to kill me kill me already" she shouted angrily .His smile instantly disappeared and his expression became hard and cruel, he raised his wand. Irina closed her eyes, but it wasn't from fear, a beam of blinding light suddenly appeared and replaced the thick darkness. Irina was feeling strange..it was like she was fading..the last thing she heard was Tom's screams.

"I said WAKE UP"

Irina suddenly opened her eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was in her bed and Lyssa was screaming above her. "What was that", she thought … "a nightmare?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I think so.."

"Bad dream?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well first of all you are trembling, second you are all sweaty, third you were talking in your sleep and finally I had a hard time waking you up..that's all."

"What was I saying?"

"To be honest I couldn't really understand, you were talking really quickly and I didn't just wait to listen, I was trying to wake you up. Anyway get dress we don't have time, it's the match today and as far as I know somebody is gonna wait for you to appear so you shouldn't be late"

All Irina could do was to smile weakly, she couldn't really pay attention to Lyssa's words. Dreaming of him again? But this was different it seemed..so real. She tightened her arms around her body and closed her eyes, but she felt something heavy coming across her face.

"Ouch!!! What was that for?" she snapped annoyed

"I really shouldn't use a pillow, something more solid should be more effective. Are you listening to me? HURRY UP"

"All right, all right, just give some time I need to feed Elvis…

Irina took her cat in her arms. "Hey sweetie good morning..be a good boy all right?"As a positive answer the cat licked Irina's fingers. She quickly put some food in his bowl, got dressed in her green-Slytherin clothes and followed Lyssa.

"Shit I forgot something in the common room…sorry just go ahead I will find you"

"Ok don't be late" Lyssa said in an alarming tone

Irina nodded and run back ti the common room

"Well,well, well look who we have wandering here alone, you really make this easy for us you know"

Irina turned and saw Malfoy with Lastrange

"I am sorry but I am in a hurry Malfoy" she said indifferently. Malfoy's eyes narrowed by her lack of attention.

"Oh yes I am sure of that, going to watch your Gryffindor friend right?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice

"What do you want?"

Malfoy smiled wickedly and raised his wand followed by Lastrange. Irina immediately reacted , the last think she heard were footsteps behind her and then nothing.

Xxxxxxxxx

Her eyes opened. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was…. Tom's room. She was lying in his bed but this time there were no restraints. Irina stood up and run in the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. She cursed and searched in her pockets for her wand.

"Shit" nothing was there. She run her hand through her hair, there was no way out."Calm down if you panic like the last time nothing good is going to happen, just relax Irina, relax" she told herself and sat in the corner of the bed . After five minutes which seemed like an eternity she was up again, there was no way she could stay calm. She started walking from the one corner of the room to the other like an animal in a cage. It was only moments later that fatigue started to kick in, she lied in the bed, tears started to stream down her face. She immediately whip them ,this time she would be braver, she promised herself and then let herself completely

A shiver run through her spine, made her twitch and eventually Irina opened her eyes. She was still in Tom's room but this time not alone. She gasped when she saw him and tried to stand up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" the smooth voice came from a dark figure in the corner of the room.

Irina stayed still. Tom smiled obviously satisfied with her obedience. She didn't say anything, she couldn't…. Tom broke the silence first.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here..again.."

"Yes" that was all she could say, her mouth was dry, and she had to focus to breath properly

"I wanted to speak with you..alone" he admitted

"You could speak with me Alone without locking me in your room and leaving me here for so many hours" Irina almost shouted

"Watch your tone!" he warned raising his wand. "I had something to do this morning" he finished off with a smile

Irina recognized this kind of smile…that was bad really bad

"Oh I am sorry, but of course you don't know the news..your little Gryffindor friend had a terrible accident..bad really bad indeed.. it's such a pity.." he tsked his eyes glowing from excitement.

"Lucan?" Irina asked "What happened? What did you do to him?"

"Me?" he asked clearly amused "As far as I can remember I just told you it was an accident"

"I don't believe you" Irina answered immediately

Tom laughed loudly.

"Do you find this amusing Tom? What do you think huh? That people exist merely for your satisfaction? That you can hurt them and use them as many times as you want?"

Tom's eyed narrowed dangerously. He started walking towards her. Irina shivered she could feel his anger boiling. He reached her in mere seconds and pressed his wand in her neck.

"Yes"

Irina bit her lower lip, her hands fists, she tried to speak

"What do you want to tell me then?"

Tom raised his eyebrow and withdrew his wand.

"You spoke with Dumbledore?"

"How do you know?"

His nostrils flared

"Yes" she answered closing her eyes in defeat

"What did he asked you?"

"Nothing"

"So he doesn't know?"

Irina hesitated for some moments. "He knows" she finally admitted

Tom growled in fury

"You told him?"he hissed, his face only inches away from hers

"No, he just knows"

"How?"

"I don't know… Look why do you care If he knows about me he won't.." Irina's voice broke as she felt a sudden pain through her body.

"No one is to know about you…No one is to ever see you..no one but me" he hissed in her ear. Irina nodded in response and the pain disappeared. She tried to breath while staring at Tom's face. He was angry really angry.. Irina knew that.. she could feel it deep in her flesh, but there was something else there..something different but Irina couldn't understand what. He also looked tired she could notice the black circles under his eyes. She swallowed hard.

Tom suddenly stood up and walk away from her.

"Can I-I ..leave now?" Irina trembled

Tom's eyes narrowed one more time

"What else do you want from me?" she nearly screamed

"Why are you in such a hurry do you have to go somewhere? Perhaps the hospital wing?" He asked furiously

Irina looked down without answering. After a few moments realization hit her. Her wand…

"Can I have my wand?" she demanded

"No" Was all he said

Irina's mouth fell opened in surprise

Then he walked out of the room. Irina run towards the door, but it was already locked, she started screaming but nothing. She knew that if Tom wanted to keep her in here there was no way to get out. Exhausted and defeated she went to the bed and closed her eyes. Her only pray was to fall asleep so she wouldn't need to think, and especially to feel.

"Please I just want to sleep" that was her final whisper


	5. Dark Embrace

_**Author's note:**_

_**Ok! How much was it since I last updated? Almost two years I think. Well that's shit loads of time!  
Though I decided to continue this story and eventually finish it! Even after all this time I was still thinking about it and because of a couple alerts I was receiving, I knew that some people read my story and even liked it despite my multiple grammar mistakes.( English is not my first language after all). So I am officially back writing the story I have finished a couple of chapters already so updates will come regularly. I have also finished the whole plot in my head so I know where I am heading with this. Anyway enough of me! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy folks**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter**

* * *

Run ,run ,RUN! Irina screamed, her own voice giving strength to her feet, making them move faster and faster through the tunnel. Something was after her, something dark and evil. Irina couldn't see it but she was able to feel it damn well. Was it even human? She had no idea; the only thing she was sure of was that if she has been caught she could never escape. She kept running, while searching for a way out, but the darkness was thick and by each step she realised that there is no such an option. She suddenly stopped and whatever was behind it stopped as well. Irina closed her eyes, she was fighting to breath, but her lungs was about to burst so she tried to inhale as few oxygen as possible. She heard a noise and felt a pressure in her ribs, so painful that Irina thought they were about to break. A scream escaped her but something that resembled a shadow covered her mouth. She was caught, whatever had her not only didn't want her to escape it was holding so hard she was about to suffocate her.

"I am going to die" she whispered tears in her face. Then she heard a whisper.

"You will never die."

Irina woke up once again from a nightmare to realise she was leaving another one. She covered her face with her hands, while trying to calm down.

"Didn't sleep well?"

She immediately jumped from the bed. Tom was sitting in his usual place again. She didn't realise he was here watching her sleep again.

"What time is it?" she asked, still trembling

"Four" He answered indifferently

"In the morning?.. Oh my god."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You don't have any lessons tomorrow" He said smiling

"I.." she tried to say an excuse, but nothing came out only one word was taking over her mind

"Enough" she managed to say her head down, her voice full of pure anger

"I will say when it is enough Irina"

She finally looked at him, her vision turning blurry.

"Let me go now."

"No."

"Why? I want an answer."

At her statement, he started laughing, he sounded so cruel so emotionless. Irina closed her ears she could take no more.

"STOP" she demanded abruptly.

Tom stopped his face covered with anger now, his eyes were darker almost...almost red.

She felt a wave of fear running across her spine, but she discarded that feeling immediately. This was enough; she couldn't allow this man to treat her like that any longer.

He took his wand out and pointed at her once more. "What do you think you are doing? You give orders to me?" His voice deadly "You are in no position to demand anything, I am the one to decide if you go and when you go, I am the one to decide If you live or you die".

Irina was feeling so angry like never before in her life. Her vision still slightly blurry and her body numb. No I won't let him torture me like that anymore NO. Irina thought.

Tom was still staring at her, Irina could tell he was trying to control his emotions as well, but this time things went pretty far. She saw him taking a step closer to her; she remained motionless like a prey waiting for a wild animal to attack. Another step, still she didn't moved back. He slightly lowered his wand, and with his free hand he held her firmly, forcing her to look at him.

Immediately she closed her eyes refusing to meet his gaze so closely. Her heart started beating like crazy. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins rapidly.

"Look at me!" he demanded, his voice lethal a dangerous whisper that caused Irina chills.

She slowly obeyed and opened her eyes slightly just enough so he could see him.

"Please let me go" she whispered brokenly. Tears ready to run across her face.

"Why?" he asked more talking to himself than her

"Because I don't belong here..not...with you" she muttered.

Tom blinked once...twice startled by her answer. His pressed his lips together, and his grip tightened causing Irina to wince. "Oh..."He whispered burying his face in her neck inhaling her intoxicating sent.  
Irina stood there not moving an inch her heart ready to burst now, she could almost feel the faint blush in her face, without controlling herself she placed her hand in Tom's shoulder. Tom suddenly stilled himself like waking up for a dream and pushed her away from him violently. The impact with the hard surface caused Irina pain but she still couldn't stop looking at Tom. Tom raised his arm and run it through his hair his eyes lost, and frightened...

"Tom..I.." Irina began.

"But you will be...soon" he finished he eyes cold again..emotionless  
He then took his wand from his robe and with a movement the room door opened.

"Go!Now!" was all he said, moving his head slightly to the direction her wand was.

Irina didn't hesitate she took it and run.

* * *

She run so quickly she was in Slytherin common room before she could even realise. Her shaking body ready to collapse for good, found support in a nearby chair. She grabbed her left hand and tried to concentrate..calm down.. make the trembling stop, but it was futile. Luckily the room was empty it was too early anyway. She took a sit by the fireplace, the heat making her body relaxed just a little.

"What is wrong with me? I need to put a stop in this madness. He will drive me insane, if this continues, and I can't just use it as an excuse to leave this place I haven't found a way to contact them yet...shit this is so fucked up!" "I don't even know what he thinks of me anymore.. one moment he looks like he wants to kill me and the next like...it's weird...aarrr" Irina covered her face with her both hands. "And I...why can't I just ignore him? Why do I feel like this I am soo terrified of him but still... I...I am just as insane as he is!" she finally admitted angry with herself. She saw the time it was 6 o'clock. With this another thought passed her mind ..Lucan...

"I need to go and visit him or at least find out how is he" with that she stormed out of the common room.

After a couple of minutes Irina was outside hospital wing. She knocked the door softly. "Excuse me? Is anyone here?" The door opened slightly. "Who is this at this hour?" A white hair woman muttered angrily, but when she noticed it was Irina standing at the door her expression changed to that of shock. "What do you want here in this hour Miss Randall?"

"I came to see how is Lucan I have been told he had an accident yesterday"

"Well yes but I am afraid this is not the time it's too early come back later in the visiting hours" with that she turned her back to Irina.

"Could you at least tell me if he is all right?" she asked just before the door was closed.

"He is getting better Miss Randall" she muttered annoyed now "His life is not in danger, what he needs is sleep I suggest you go to your dorms and come back later!" with that she shut the door behind her.

"At least he is ok" she said to herself feeling somewhat better. Just before making her way to the dorms she felt a pressure in her leg which made her jump. She then looked down.

"Ow Elvis what are you doing here? Did you follow me? I didn't even see you. Come here" she said taking the cat in her arms. The cat licked Irina's hand and rubbed himself on her chest. Let's go back Elvis I need a bath desperately" The cat meowed in that like hating the idea. "Hahaha don't worry" Irina said patting his said. "You are not getting one... not now at least!" With that she made her was to the common room.

After she had a shower Irina fed Elvis she then tried to sleep but after realising that she couldn't she just went to the common room and sat by the fireplace with her potions book.

"Well well well look who is up so early..."

"Can I have some peace Malfoy?" she simply said not even bothered to turn her back to face him.

"I see you still look well"

"Well thank you for caring about me so much, pity I can't say the same. Now I want to read my book If you excuse me"

He then jumped behind her putting his arms around her waist trapping her.

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go now" she demanded.

"Listen to me Randall..I am sure you have realised by know but let me just tell you this I am not a patient man so don't play with me got it? Or you will make me really really mad..." he continued he tone changing.. Irina then felt his left hand moving from her waist up to her stomach. She swiftly reacted and shoved him with all her strength drawing her wand.

"What's wrong with all of you huh? Why do you enjoy playing with people so much? Touch me again  
and I will cut your hand off" she shouted, her voice pure rage.

"Well that brings back memories now doesn't it?"

"You basta-"

Suddenly footsteps echoed from the stairs. Somebody was coming. Irina quickly lowered her wand jumped in the sofa and opened her book pretending she was reading.

"Oh there you are Malfoy" It was Avery's voice "We were looking for you, u' re ready?"

"Yeah..yeah I am" he answered his voice had a tone of satisfaction..of victory Irina was tempted to just jumped and attack him again but she used all her willpower to stay in her sit.

"Let's go then" muttered Avery

After a couple of seconds Irina was finally alone. She didn't realise she was holding a breath she finally let out. Surviving here would be hard after all she thought.

After a couple of hours she decided to go and see Lucan. Irina went to the hospital wing and saw the doors open. She then entered and saw Lucan lying down in bed he left leg heavily bandaged.

"Hiya" she said smiling to him.

He raised his said his kinda sad expression changed to that of a mixed shock and excitement.

"You didn't expect me I suppose"

"Erm to be honest no..I didn't see you in the game so.." he finished with a disappointed voice.

Irina didn't know how she should replay to this. She of course couldn't tell him the truth

"I am sorry I know I promised I would come but something urgent came up" she finished apologetically. " I then was told that you had an accident and I was really worried I came to visit early this morning but they wouldn't let me so.."

"Really?" Lucan asked his eyes bright

"Yeah"

"Well It was kinda weird my broom just went out of controlled and I fall down, I was too high though I would have been dead If it was not for Professor Dippet."

"I see"

"Good thing I was so lucky just a fractured leg and bruises"

"How long will they keep you here?"

"A couple of more days until they will be sure I can go back to classes."

"Well that's good at least. I suppose we won't be able to meet this weekend after all?" Irina asked playfully this time

"Well yeah I guess" he said disappointed

"Well there is always another time let's just wait for you to recover. You need it anyway cause I will kick your ass just so you know"

"Ohh was that a threat we will see then" he said laughing

* * *

Three days before full moon and Irina started panicking again. Of course these couple of weeks Tom again haven't approached her but Irina was sure he was up to something and she couldn't risk getting herself caught in the night of the change. It was bad enough as it was she couldn't even search about feyes properly she was afraid to go to the restricted section and there were eyes everywhere like Malfoy watching her. Furthermore she had all these dreams about him most of them including getting herself caught by him in some torture was coming afterwards in some other things Irina shouldn't desire to do with him.. but she did soo much and that was driving crazy. She refused to be like all the other Slytherin fan girls who were so obsessed with Tom and were drooling every time he was around but secretly she was doing the same thing and she was ashamed of it. "Stop that" she said to herself you HATE him remember? "But what should I do?" she whispered "full moon is so soon I can't stay in the dorms obviously but outside he was always watching. Then she remembered something "You can trust me" he had said to her. Irina lowered her head yes she was feeling desperate. " I guess that's my only choice then.. Albus Dumbledore" she said making her way to his office

Irina took a deep breath and with all her courage she knocked the door. "Come in"

Irina stepped in the spacious room. Her eyes not daring to look at him. "Hello professor" she said slowly.

"Hello my dear, how can I help?"

"I came to talk to you" was all she said

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Sit" he said pointing the wooden chair in front of his office.

"I don't know where I should start from" she admitted quietly.

"Just take your time Irina" he said his eyes warm making Irina feel comfortable "I am not here to interrogate you merely to offer my help"

Irina nodded. "The truth is I am half feye sir. As you know my mother is a witch but my father wasn't one.  
During the nights of the change I fight it that's why it is painful for me, although to be honest i am quite used to it after all these years"

"Is your mother aware of this?" he asked

"No and I don't want her to be" she finished making the point clear, that the things that will be said in these room is between her and him.

"Very well" he nodded

"I know that I cannot make it stop but for a reason I hate this part of me so much that I just block it every time it tries to overcome me automatically".

"Why?" he asked genially curious

"I hate them... the feyes" grief filled her eyes emotions that she was hiding deep inside her for years starting to come into surface

"Why?" he asked again

"Because they murdered my own father. Let's just start from there"

_**What do you think? Hope you found that interesting and also hope it still flows nicely with the first chapters after all I stopped the story for quite a lot of time. Next time Irina's past is revealed! Finally! Don't forget R&R!**_


End file.
